Himitsu Kuro no Chikai
by ElenaMisaScarlet
Summary: Herida y triste pensaba en morir, hasta que se encontro con una chica que le robo el corazon, pero es un amor prohibido, humanos y angeles algo imperdonable, ¿que sera capaz de hacer para estar con ella?
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid y la canción antes mencionada le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y sólo escribo esto por motivos de entretenimiento**

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a su al redor, no estaba en el cielo, estaba en la Tierra, en el mundo de los humanos. Asustada y sorprendida a la vez trato de pararse velozmente para después soltar un grito y caerse al suelo, volteo para atrás, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, una de sus alas estaba lastimada y sangrando, no podía levantar vuelo para poder regresar a su hogar, de seguro se había lastimado cuando se estrello en ese lugar. Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar que había pasado, no recordaba nada, lo único que recordaba era que iba volando por encima de la zona en donde ahora estaba, luego un haz de luz rojo, dolor y luego no recordaba nada. Se miro una de sus piernas, también estaba lastimada, bastante como para no poder caminar demasiado bien; resignada se levanto lentamente tratando de no apoyarse en su pierna herida y empezó a caminar titubeante, no debería de estar ahí, los ángeles tenían prohibido el poder bajar a la tierra, había demasiados peligros tanto como para ellos como para los humanos.<p>

Aunque parecía que ese día iba era su día de suerte, no había nadie en los alrededores, no se podía ver a ningún humano por el lugar, esa zona estaba solitaria, tal vez era una de esos lugares a lo que los humanos llamaban "pueblos fantasmas", donde se supone que habitaban espíritus y por miedo a estos los hombres no se acercaban, si era así estaba de suerte, o tal vez no tanto, sus heridas eran graves y podían empeorar, necesitaba ayuda y era más que obvio que nadie de donde ella venia vendría a ayudarla, en primera ni siquiera sabían que ella estaba ahí, en segunda aunque lo supieran no sabían en la zona donde estaba, es mas ni siquiera ella sabia donde estaba ¿Cómo esperar que alguien viniera si ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba?

Sin quererlo se recargo en su pierna mala, causándole un gran dolor haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito y luego cayera, miro con los ojos abiertos su pierna, estaba sangrando, ¿Cómo? Antes solo estaba un golpe fuerte, eso tendría que ser obra de esa mujer…

Cerró los ojos resignada, estaba perdida, ese era su fin, estaba herida sin poder si quiera caminar o volar, sola, sin que nadie supiera que estaba estancada ahí, a merced de algunos humanos y de las jugarretas de aquella mujer que lo más seguro es que hubiera planeado todo eso, ¿estaba loca o demente? Los ángeles y los demonios no se llevaban, no podía estar nunca con él…

Pero aquella demonio era tan persistente, siempre trataba de deshacerse de ella para poder quedarse con él, aunque era más que imposible, ella era un demonio, él era un ángel, mundos opuestos, un amor inconcebible…

Tal vez en esos momentos su ropa blanca ya estuviera manchada, su pequeño short y su pequeña blusa sin mangas que le llegaba hasta el obligo, en especial su blusa gracias a la herida de una de sus alas. Su cabello rubio se movió un poco gracias a una brisa que llego, lo mejor era esperar a que todo acabara.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – abrió los ojos sorprendida y miro en frente de ella, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de la presencia de un humano antes? –Pareces bastante herida…

El ángel miro fijamente a la persona delante de ella, era una mujer, tenía el cabello verdoso amarrado en un chongo pequeño en su cabeza, aunque aun unos mechones de cabello colgaban hasta su cuello, vestía de un vestido de color negro sin mangas pero con unos guantes largos en sus brazos, el vestido tenía unas cuantas flores del mismo color pegadas en diferentes partes de él, como una en la zona por donde empezaba el brazo derecho, al igual que tenía un listón con una gema verde esmeralda amarrado en el cuello como si fuera un collar y una flor negra en el pelo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo curarte si lo deseas… - dijo la chica mientras le sonría amablemente al ángel, quien se quedo estática. Ahora lamentaba haberla mirado tan detenidamente, su sonrisa era… era la más hermosa que nunca había visto, y sus ojos…sus ojos eran aun más hermosos, del color de su cabello, tenían un brillo especial, reflejaban bondad, cariño, ternura, amabilidad. Sin notarlo su corazón empezó a latir y un sonrojo se hiso evidente en su rostro.

-No estoy bien… -respondió fríamente mientras sacudía su cabeza y volteaba su rostro hacia la dirección contraria, dándole la espalda a la joven quien la miro confusa. ¿Qué había sentido? ¿Qué había sentido al ver a esa chica? Pudo sentir como su ritmo cardiaco aceleraba, no podía ser… -Vete ya, no necesito ayuda de nadie –era fría, ¿Por qué? Suponía que era lo mejor, era mejor que pensaran que era mala, así tal vez se iría y la dejaría sola, después de todo eso era lo mejor, humanos y ángeles no podían convivir...

-No te voy a dejar aquí sola, estas herida y sangrando, podrías morir – sentencio la chica dando la vuelta para volver a mirar el rostro del ángel que la miro sorprendida –Mira, si lo deseas puedes irte y olvidarte de mi después de que te cure y te sientas mejor, ¿te parece bien? – la joven le tendió la mano al ángel mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Esta la miro por unos segundos y comenzó a extender el brazo lentamente para agarrar la mano de la chica quien sonrió satisfecha. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Rin…Rin Kagamine – contesto el ángel agarrado la mano la chica

-Un gusto, yo soy Miku Hatsune…

…

_Hola! Y empezamos con el maratón de nuevos fanfics desde hoy! Sé que no les avise que también iba a ser un de Himitsu Kuro no Chikai, pero no me resistí xD, la historia me gusta, a pesar de tiene yuri, ahora que lo pienso, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer un fic que va a contener parejas que casi no me gustan ._. Bueno más bien que son "rivales" si así se les puede llamar de las que me gustan xD, como MikuxRin (nunca he hecho yuri) LenxMiku KaitoxRin y KaitoxMeiko(ya han de saber cuáles prefiero) y lo más extraño que yo le agregare el KaitoxMeiko, verdaderamente extraño, creo que tengo fiebre –se toca la cabeza- En si esa la agrego para causar más drama xD_

_Bueno el cap cortito porque solo es prologo, los demás ya saben que los hago de mínimo 2500 palabras. Y, ¿a que me refiero con maratón? A que toda esta semena estrenare fanfics de vocaloid, espérenlos :D_

_Bueno, eso es todo, espero rewies Ó_Ó o no sigo, no se crean xD pero si comenten. Nos vemos en el próximo, Aye!_


	2. Caja de Pandora

**Capítulo II: "Caja de Pandora"**

Una sonrisa burlona se formo en sus labios al mismo tiempo que observaba atenta la visión que veía, empezó a jugar con su larga cola haciendo círculos con esta. Mira nada más, la pequeña Rin estaba con una humana, y parecía estar bastante feliz estando con ella. Lo admitía, aquella mujer era interesante, después de todo era algo extremadamente extraño que un humano ayudara a alguien, últimamente todos los hombres eran rencorosos y egoístas, esa humana parecía diferente; aunque un poco ingenua.

Se empezó a reír primero de forma baja y luego las carcajadas subieron a un tono bastante alto, ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Acaso la pura angelita se estaba enamorando de una humana? Y eso que la juzgaba a ella.

Se sentó en una de las rocas del ardiente lugar y siguió observando la escena, delante de ella se podía apreciar un extraño humo que se mantenía sin desaparecer, de un tono rojizo y en medio de él se podían ver lo que sucedía arriba, en el mundo de los humanos. Había dos chicas, bueno más bien una chica ya que la otra no era humana. La joven de cabellos verdes sonreía mientras le vendaba la pierna a la otra chica rubia que estaba sobre una cama igual sonriendo, ¿la caja de pandora? La demonio siguió viendo divertida, era hora de ver que tan "pura" era aquella chiquilla. Sus ojos cafés tuvieron un extraño brillo, eso iba a ser bastante interesante.

…..

-Parece que aquí ya está todo bien- dijo mientras se paraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa a la chica, esta solo asintió y desvió la mirada, ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba rompiendo una de las reglas más estrictas de los ángeles, tenían prohibido estar con los humanos, si lo hacían el castigo era fuerte, lo sabía muy bien pero aun así, no sabía bien el porqué estaba haciendo eso. Aunque no era tan mal, ¿o sí? Solo la estaba ayudando, apenas acabara se iba a ir, no cometía nada malo ¿o no?

-Linda casa…-comento la rubia viendo con detenimiento el cuarto, sin duda alguna era muy bonito y acogedor, de un color amarrillo crema que le daba un ambiente bastante cálido, con muebles de madera finamente adornados con algún embarnizado que hacía que brillaran, cortinas largas de un rojo vino tanto en las ventanas como sujetadas en aquellos pilares largos pero delgados de la cama, debía admitir que la cama era bastante cómoda, aunque un poco grande para alguien que vivía sola, o al menos eso creía.

-Gracias, me agrada que te guste para que te sientas más cómoda estando aquí – contesto la peli verde abriendo un cajón de uno de los muebles moviendo la mano como si buscara algo –Aquí hay mas – menciono contenta sacando del cajón un rollo de vendas, apenas le había curado la pierna, aun faltaba aquella herida que tenía en la espalda –Solo quítate el disfraz que tienes

-¿Disfraz?- Rin miro la joven delante de ella de forma interrogante

-Sí, el disfraz de ángel que tienes – respondió Miku acercándose a ella –Por cierto, se ve muy real, ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

Rin abrió los ojos de sorpresa, así que eso pasaba ¿eh?, ya decía ella que el hecho de que la ayudara era muy extraño, ahora ya todo le sonaba lógico, creía que sus alas eran un disfraz, con razón no le había tenido miedo, ni se había asustado, o hubiera querido usar de ella, porque creía que era falso…

-Es un secreto – contesto de forma normal la rubia, era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado después de todo, no le iba a decir que ella en realidad era un ángel, mientras creyera que era un disfraz todo estaría bien

-Supongo, conseguirlo no debió ser fácil ¿verdad? – Rin asintió mirando hacia el suelo, no sabía porque pero extrañamente no le gustaba mentirle a esa humana –Y dime, ¿el que te hiso ese disfraz hace otros atuendos?

-¿Otros atuendos?

-Sí, algo como, vestidos ¿tal vez? – Miku miro a Rin con una sonrisa, en cambio esta la miro confundida

-No, solo hace disfraces – respondió la rubia mirándola, la peli verde agacho la cabeza unos instantes, le hubiera encantando tener un vestido hecho por ese sujeto, tan solo aquel disfraz era muy precioso

-Ah, perdón, me distraje con el disfraz – Miku suspiro y movió un poco la mano –Ahora sí, quítatelo para poder curarte la herida de la espalda

Inconscientemente Rin se puso nerviosa, en primera la herida que tenía era en una de sus alas así que si le viera la espalda vería que no tenía nada, y en segunda y la más importante, no se las podía quitar…

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Miku percatándose de la reacción de la rubia mientras acercaba una mano hacia ella -¿Te duele algo?

-No es nada – rápidamente Rin se hiso un poco para atrás haciendo que la mano de la peli verde no llegara a tocarla, esta la miro confundida –Es solo que, no puedo quitármelo…

-¿No puedes? – Rin asintió -¿Por qué?

-Es que… - tenía que pensar en algo y rápido, si no verdaderamente iba a romper una de las reglas sagradas que tenían –Solo que las alas son parte de mi – Miku quedo paralizada, ¿estaba escuchando bien?

-¿A-a que te refieres? – pregunto con deje de sorpresa y miedo mesclados, la rubia se mordió el labio, iba a romper otra regla, pero estaría bien si con eso no rompía una de las primordiales. Bajo la cabeza llamando la atención de la peli verde

-Las alas están incrustadas a mi cuerpo, fue un accidente de hace tiempo – se detuvo por unos momentos y alzo la vista para ver a la joven, esta la miraba sorprendida, parecía que después de todo si le estaba creyendo –Estaba en un carruaje, estaba disfrazada como me ves era para una obra, pero el carruaje se estrello con otro y las alas terminaron enterrándose en mi cuerpo… -Miku la miro con los ojos empezándose a aguar llevándose las manos a la boca sorprendida –Esta bien, ya me acostumbre…

-Pero, ¿Qué acaso no te llevaron a un doctor o algo así? – replico asustada la peli verde, entonces ella podría morir en cualquier momento

-Sí, pero no fue posible quitármelas, si lo hubiera hecho me hubiera desangrado – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro, sin duda alguna se sentía mal mentir y en especial en esa cantidad como lo estaba haciendo ella, pero ¿Qué mas quedaba? No podía decirle que era un ángel…

-Ya veo… - dijo Miku mientras bajaba la mirada, sus ojos estaban cristalinos como si quisiera llorar, la culpa invadió a la rubia, era un ángel, pero más que eso ya parecía un humano, no había nada que hacer era eso o romper una de las leyes sagradas…

….

Un suspiro agotado salió de su boca, cerró los ojos mientras ponía una de sus manos en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que apretaba fuertemente el puño de la otra, ¿Dónde estaba? No la había visto en ninguna parte…

-Deberías tranquilizarte – el chico abrió los ojos y miro para enfrente –Lo más posible es que este bien, piénsalo, hasta tal vez sea una equivocación y este volando tranquilamente por ahí

-¿Cuántas son las posibilidades de eso, Luka? – hablo con una frustración obvia, la ángel de cabellos rosas se acerco a su amigo que estaba sentado, se inclino para estar a su altura y puso una de sus manos en su hombro

-Kaito, no te desanimes, Rin sabe como lidiar con esos problemas

-Puede ser, pero ¿Qué pasa si esta vez es diferente? – respondió el chico peli azul mirando a los ojos a su amiga, esta sin saber que decir se quedo callada y bajo la mirada

-Me siento mal al saber que mi hermana tuvo que ver en esto – ambos chicos voltearon para atrás, encontrándose con un chico de cabellos castaños, con ojos del mismo color

-Meito, tú no tienes nada que ver con tu hermana, es más, recuerda que desde hace tiempo ya ni siquiera son hermanos – Luka miro al chico, este igual estaba con la mirada baja

-Si de verdad fue ella quien hiso que Rin se perdiera entonces le debemos un favor… - interrumpió una cuarta persona, los tres ángeles voltearon confundidos a verla. La joven con un largo vestido blanco que le tapaba los pies y un poco pegado a su cuerpo camino hasta los tres chicos.

-¿A qué se refiere Lily-sama? – pregunto Luka levantándose al igual que Kaito

-Oficialmente parare la búsqueda para encontrarla, y si vuelve que quede claro que será castigada – la ángel de cabellos amarrillos claros como los rayos del sol declaro secamente

-¿Castigada? – Meito volteo a ver a Lily, esta solo asintió

-La chica se ha llevado una de las cajas – los tres ángeles abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa – Y como bien saben, llevárselas cuando no estamos en conflicto con los demonios es algo grave – la rubia dio media vuelta – Solo venía a decirles a ustedes que son los más cercanos a ella, no quiero ninguna queja sobre que si ella regresa es castigada… - declaro para empezar a caminar a paso lento dejando atrás a chicos totalmente sorprendidos.

-¡Eso no puede ser! – Grito Kaito - ¡Ella no haría algo así! – Lily paro su caminata y volteo a ver al peli azul, su mirada reflejaba enojo al igual que su rostro

-Así son las cosas, no puedo hacer nada para mejóralo, esas son nuestras leyes y lo sabes bien Kaito, lo que hay adentro de esas cajas puede matar a los humanos

-¡Pero eso no significa que ella haga algo así! – se quejo el peli azul

-Puede que no, pero nada quita el hecho de que algo así pueda llegar a pasar – la voz de la rubia sonó fuertemente al igual que de forma seria –Ya paso algo así y se lo perdone, pero no volverá a pasar – Lily volvió a mirar hacia el frente – Eso es todo, no quiero discutir mas este asunto…

…

La luna se podía apreciar desde lo alto del cielo, su luz alumbraba parte de esa pequeña ciudad donde estaba la casa de aquella chica que la había ayudado, podía verse claramente alumbrándola desde la ventana de la habitación, daba un ambiente extrañamente pacifico. Termino de colocarse la venda en una de sus alas, por suerte las vendas eran blancas y se confundían con el color de estas. Suspiro rendida, si Lily se enteraba de donde estaba no se lo iba a perdonar….

-¿Ya estás bien? – se escucho la dulce voz de Miku del otro lado de la puerta, Rin la había logrado convencer de que ella misma podía curarse la herida de su "espalda", después de mucho rogarle la chica accedió, solo por miedo de lastimarla mientras le colocaba la venda

-Sí, ya está todo bien – la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a la peli verde que comenzó a caminar hacia la ángel

-Me alegro – dijo Miku con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

-Ahora, me tengo que ir, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer – Rin se paró de la cama y con un poco de dificultad empezó a caminar hacia la puerta -¿Qué haces? – pregunto suavemente viendo como la joven de ojos verdes se ponía delante de ella

-No te dejare ir

-Pero tu dijiste que…

-Sé lo que dije, y técnicamente lo estoy cumpliendo, aun no estás totalmente recuperada –interrumpió Miku, Rin la miro para luego bajar un poco la mirada al mismo tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, tácticas humanas ¿eh? –Además, ya es de noche, es muy peligroso que salgas sola, por favor quédate… - rogo la peli verde agarrando delicadamente a Rin de los brazos, otra vez, otra vez la ángel pudo sentir aquel extraño sentimiento que había sentido, no, más bien que sentía cada vez que miraba a la joven, pero solo que esta vez lo volvió a sentir justo como cuando la vio por primera vez. Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro, pero ahora no lo oculto.

-Está bien, si tú me lo pides… lo hare – respondió Rin agarrando una de las manos de la chica y sonriéndole amablemente

…

Miro bastante curiosa la escena, sin duda alguna entre Rin y aquella humana había algo, o más bien Rin sentía algo por ella, la humana era solamente amable y servicial, no tenía un interés especial en ella como Rin si lo tenía, además de que estaba el hecho de que se había olvidado por completo de la caja que se había llevado, bastante interesante…

Alzo su brazo e hizo un circulo con este, haciendo que aquel humo rojizo desapareciera, habría que ver si Rin abría "la caja de pandora"

…..

Podía sentir su respiración, era pausada y lenta, como si quisiera arrullarla. Sintió como una de sus manos caía de la cama, de mala gana se alzo un poco y miro en frente de ella. Otro sonrojo se hiso presente en su cara, solo que esta vez sin duda alguna era más intenso que los otros.

No se acordaba como ni porque, lo único que recordaba es que al final de todo las dos terminaron acostadas en la cama, abrazándose como si fueran buenas amigas, la trataba como si fueran amigas de toda la vida a pesar de en realidad era una completa desconocida que le había mentido.

La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana alumbraba el rostro de la peli verde, pareciera como si estuviera brillando, como si la luna quisiera que la admiraran y por eso la alumbraba, y si ese era su objetivo sin duda alguna lo había cumplido, ya que no podía quitar sus ojos de encima de ella. Era tan linda, amable, perfecta…

Se inclino hasta su rostro hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de que sus labios se juntaran, esa chica sin dudar alguna era como la fruta prohibida, la fruta que hiso que Adan y Eva fueran desterrados; una caja de pandora y la tentación de probarla, de abrirla era demasiada. Rozo lentamente sus labios dándole un pequeño pero dulce beso, por suerte ella parecía tan cansada que no se despertó, era lógico después de todo la había estado cuidando todo el día. Así era, ella era su fruta prohibida, su caja de pandora, la cual iba a abrir…

….

_Hola! Yo aquí de nuevo, creo que me tarde un poco pero no importa, adoro dejarlos en espera xD_

_Saben, creo que deberás estoy enferma, ya que no me costó ningún trabajo hacer el cachito final del cap, sé que no es cosa así wow! Pero es que nunca me había imaginado a mi escribiendo un yuri ._. lo más extraño es que me gusto! Se me hiso tierno, dios tengo fiebre! –grita alarmanda-_

_Aquí puse mas personajes, que puedo decir, adoro poner a todos los vocaloids en las historias a pesar de que estos no aparezcan xD (vean la saga del mal, ya puse a Yuki, a Gakupo, a Dell, a Neru y a Teto y aun me faltan por poner xD)_

_Ok, creo que después de todo el cap ya supieron quien era la demonio no? Lo que me recuerda que en definitiva estoy mal, voy a poner KaiMei cuando soy super proveedora del KaiMiku, dios ando rara xD_

_Lo de Rin, pues la verdad se me acaba de ocurrir, porque vamos no cualquiera se la toma tan a ligera si encontrara un ángel xD, en ese término trate de hacerlo más humano, vamos la mayoría sentiría lastima de alguien que le pasara eso, y si es posible ._._

_Ya tengo la trama planeada, así que creo que actualizare mas seguido gracias a eso, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capi! :D_


	3. Unos encuentros no muy buenos

**Capitulo III:"Unos encuentros no muy buenos…"**

Estaba inquieta, bastante inquieta, tanto que no podía si quiera dejar de moverse, tal vez la decisión que había tomado de dejar a la Kagamine a su suerte había sido un tanto…precipitada por así decirlo, pero tenia una muy buena justificación, ¡se había llevado una caja! ¿Por qué? La verdad era que no tenia idea, ella siempre había seguido las reglas al pie de la letra y en esos momentos…

-Lily-sama – interrumpió una chica sus pensamientos mientras se posicionaba detrás de ella

-Luka, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la rubia dándose la vuelta para ver de frente a la peli rosa – Mira, espero que no estés aquí para convencerme de perdonar a la chica…

-¿Ni siquiera porque es su hija? – Lily bajo la mirada evitando el contacto visual con la joven quien se dio cuenta de esta acción -¿No ha pensando que tal vez, ella se vio obligada a llevársela?

-Si ese hubiera sido el caso ¿Por qué simplemente no me pidió permiso?

-Tal vez porque pensó que usted no se lo daría – contesto Luka sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, cosa que le incomodaba bastante a la rubia, los ojos azules de la ángel peli rosada mostraban decisión y valor, estaba convencida de que la decisión de su líder había sido bastante apresurada y sin haberla pensando antes.

El silencio se hiso presente por segundos que para Lily se le hicieron eternos, podía sentir la mirada impasible de Luka encima de ella, esperando que palabras salieran de su boca, pero en esos instantes no tenia ninguna justificación en su cabeza como para responderle, la atmosfera se volvía tensa mientras mas pasaba el tiempo.

-Puede ser… - comenzó a hablar Lily con una voz entre cortada – Puede que tengas razón en lo que dices Luka…

-¿Entonces? No seria mejor que volviera a organizar patrullas de búsqueda para…

-No – interrumpió bruscamente, Luka la miro con confusión – No hare eso

-¿Por qué? No la entiendo reina…

-Luka, sabes que ante mi todos los ángeles son iguales, no puedo darle preferencia a ninguno…

-¡No es dar ninguna preferencia! – Se quejo la peli rosa empezando a enojarse - ¡Solo es…

-¿Solo es que…? – Volvió a interrumpirla mas bruscamente que antes – Luka, sabes bien que no es la primera vez que Rin hace algo como eso – la voz de la rubia se empezaba a escuchar con tono sereno e impotente – La ultima vez que hiso algo así, termino asesinando a un humano ¿te lo tengo que recordar?

-No…-respondió Luka con voz baja, como si de un niño pequeño al que le estuvieran recordando sus travesuras se tratase

-Se supone que desde esa vez debió ser expulsada, pero no fue así… - siguió relatando Lily

-Pero Lily-sama, Rin aun no ha hecho nada como para merecerse dejarla en el mundo humano, aun no ha pasado nada de lo que sucedió la anterior vez – no importaba que tanto dijera la rubia para hacerla entender, Luka estaba decidida en que la decisión que había tomado estaba mal, y no iba a dejar a su amiga en un mundo llenos de peligros.

Ambas miradas azules chocaron, ambas tratando de hacerle entender a la otra cuales eran sus razones de estar convencidas de la decisión que habían tomado. Al final Lily cerro los ojos y dándose la vuelta le dijo a la pei rosa con una voz casi inaudible

-Si quieres tú y los demás pueden ir a buscarla, pero solo serán ustedes… - declaro rendida. Luka abrió los ojos de la sorpresa mirando a la rubia sin poder creer lo que decía –Vete y váyanse antes de que lamente mi decisión

-Gracias Lily-sama – pudo escuchar seguido de sonidos de pasos que se hacían cada vez mas difíciles de escuchar hasta que se perdieron…

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente, todo aun lo veía un poco borroso ya que estaba bastante adormilada. Con un poco de pereza provocada por cansancio se acerco a la orilla de la cama y bajo sus pies de esta, quedando sentada. Recorrió el lugar con sus ojos, parece que después de todo no había sido un sueño, si estaba en el mundo humano; pero algo faltaba o mas bien alguien. Con un deje de confusión se levanto de la cama y camino dando vueltas por todo el cuarto.<p>

-_¿Entonces tenemos una invitada?- _escucho una voz que venia de afuera de la habitación, cosa que le extraño bastante ya que era una voz masculina

_-Si, en estos momentos esta dormida_- respondió otra persona, pero en comparación con la otra esta si fue capaz de reconocerla

_-Tu siempre tan servicial – _contesto, después de eso no se escucho nada más…

Movida por la curiosidad la rubia camino hasta la puerta de madera de la habitación y lentamente la abrio…

-¿Qu…que? – era difícil pronunciar palabras en ese momento, era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido y solo le dejara la observación de esa terrible escena, al menos para ella. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y reflejaban de alguna forma u otra… ¿dolor? No estaba totalmente segura, pero lo que si tenia claro era que sintió una extraña punzando en el pecho. Delante de ella se encontraba aquella hermosa figura femenina de cabello verdoso, abrazada y lo peor de todo… con sus rojizos labios encima de otros…

Pasaron tal vez un par de segundos, que eran como milenios para la pobre ángel que veía sin poder soltar una palabra de su boca gracias al shock en el que estaba. La joven peli verde se separo lentamente de aquel hombre que estaba a su lado y volteo hacia ella sorprendiéndose un poco por encontrarla ahí.

-Rin, que bien que ya despiertas – comento dándole una sonrisa, pero al ver las facciones de dolor de la rubia la cambio por una cara de preocupación -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duelen tus heridas? – esa pregunta hizo reaccionar de alguna manera a la ángel quien sacudió levemente su cabeza

-Si, solo un poco – respondió dándole una sonrisa un poco dolida, ojala y solo fuera eso – Pero no te preocupes, solo fue momentáneo…

-Ya veo, si te duele de nuevo dime y te doy alguna medicina ¿ok? – dijo la peli verde con ternura

-¿Él…? - dijo confundida la rubia mientras que con la mirada señalaba al chico que estaba al lado de ella

-Ah, perdona por no decirte nada – se disculpo Miku con una risita –Él es mi prometido…

No lo entendía, no lo podía entender. Puso una de sus manos en su pecho para comprobarlo, nada; no estaba lastimada, no estaba sangrando, entonces porque… ¿Por qué le dolía tan fuerte el pecho? Miro de reojo al chico, vestía elegantemente, con un traje negro que combinaba con el vestido de la peli verde, su cabello era largo de un color muy peculiar, morado…

-Un gusto – saludo el chico – Gakupo Kamui – se presento con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Volaba bastante bajo pero lo suficientemente alto como para que los humanos no la vieran, recorriendo cada rincón que podía con su fugas mirada, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de la localización de la chica.<p>

-No hay nada – suspiro con resignación, apenas Lily les diera permiso a ellos de ir a buscarla no habían tardado nada en salir velozmente a encontrarla, pero en ningún lado se podía ver algún rastro de que les diera aunque sea una pequeña pista de donde podría estar…

-Aun no te rindas, ella tiene que estar por aquí – lo animo su compañera

-Supongo, después de todo tu siempre tienes razón, Luka…

* * *

><p>-Pro-¿prometido? – tartamudeo sorprendida, ahora entendía en parte del porque cuando menciono lo de su "disfraz" le había preguntado sobre un vestido<p>

-Exacto – respondió la peli verde sonriendo alegremente – Igual me alegra que hayas despertado ya, íbamos a salir ahora…

-¿A dónde? – no tardo en preguntar con un poco ansiedad

-¿Recuerdas que ayer te mencione algo sobre un vestido? – la rubia asintió lentamente ya imaginándose de alguna forma lo que la joven iba a decir – Pues, vamos a ir a tiendas para buscar uno… ¿nos quieres acompañar? – pregunto viendo como la ángel bajaba un poco la cabeza entristecida, esta negó con la cabeza cosa que la confundió un poco

-No, después de todo yo ya me tengo que ir – respondió, Miku la miro con un deje de tristeza en los ojos, le hubiera gustado que ella se hubiera quedado mas tiempo.

-¿Ya te sientes lo suficientemente mejor? – pregunto el peli morado

-Estoy bien, gracias – extrañamente no pudo evitar que esas palabras sonaran algo bruscas –Tengo que encontrar algo que perdí o estaré en problemas…

-Bueno pero, ¿mantendremos contacto no? – Inquirió la peli verde acercándose a la ángel – Me encantaría que fueras a mi boda ¿sabes? – las palabras de su boca brotaron alegremente pero para la rubia solo provocaron otro dolor en el pecho

-¿Por qué no? Seria interesante – contesto con una vaga sonrisa

* * *

><p>Por más que trato, no pudo ser capaz de contener una risita burlona que emano de sus labios sin previo aviso, ahora la pequeña angelita ya podía saber lo que ella sentía. Le parecía bastante gracioso ese hecho, ella que siempre le decía que era imposible, que no era lo correcto y bla bla bla…<p>

Aquella misma ángel que ahora se encontraba sufriendo por una humana, ¡que irónica era la vida! Aunque, a pesar de que se llevaban tan mal, ¿Por qué no ayudarle? Pudo leer sus pensamientos cuando la chica había dicho lo de "algo perdido que tengo que encontrar", sin duda alguna era aquel cofre. Sus ojos marrones brillaban cual joya pulida, si, le iba a echar una mano, ya lo demás que hiciera ella seria de sus propias decisiones.

* * *

><p>Caminaba por las calles que se encontraban ya repletas de gente, había sido una suerte que cuando ella había caído no hubiera estado de esa forma o ni si quería se quería imaginar que le hubiese sucedido. Ahora que ya estaba curada podía decidir si era visible o no para los humanos, don que había heredado de su madre Lily, y en esos momentos lo que menos quería era que alguien la viera.<p>

Se sentía, ¿Cómo explicarlo? Dolida, destrozada, eran palabras que apenas describían lo que sentía. Ladeo la cabeza tratando de centrarse en lo que tenia que hacer, encontrar aquella caja que se había llevado sin permiso de su hogar, ya a estas alturas de seguro que todos ya se habían dado cuenta de eso, así que lo mejor era encontrarla y regresarla lo mas rápido posible. Rogaba para que lo que estaba adentro que era lo importante no se hubiera caído en el impacto contra el suelo.

Una pequeña y negra mariposa se poso enfrente de ella, llamando su atención con sus aleteos constantes. ¿Era broma? La pequeña mariposa habiendo captando su atención salió volando hacia adelante, confundida pero mas que todo sorprendida y dudosa, Rin empezó a seguir al animal entre toda la multitud, tratando de no chocar con ningún humano y no perderla de vista. Aquella creatura la iba guiando a calles más amplias pero igualmente con la misma cantidad de gente. Los edificios ahí eran más grandes.

Al final la mariposa dio vuelta en lo que parecía un callejón oscuro en medio de dos edificios, la cara de la rubia mostro cierto enojo al ver entre las sombras la figura de una mujer.

-Rin-chan, me alegra que después de todo si hayas seguido a mi amiguita – dijo alegremente una voz femenina.

-¿Qué pretendes? – pregunto con desconfianza

-No te preocupes, no estoy aquí para intentar deshacerme de ti – la figura entre las sombras dio unos pasos hacia adelante, yéndose de la oscuridad haciendo que algunos rayos de sol se posaran en ella. Dejando ver un rostro femenino, cabello castaño corto, ojos marrones y con labios pintados de rojo. Vestida con un pequeño vestido rojo carmín que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, cola y cuernos de diablo…

-¿Quieres que piense que solo querías conversar conmigo? – Inquirió mirándola fijamente – No soy tan tonta, Meiko…

La mencionada rio causándole enojo a la rubia, en esos momentos no estaba de humor como para soportar a la demonio…

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo entre cortante – No estoy de humor para lidiar contigo

-Si ya me di cuenta querida – la castaña se acerco más hacia ella mientras que una de sus manos jugueteaba con su larga cola rojiza

-Deja de jugar y dime para me llamaste – su paciencia se estaba agotando rápidamente

-Oye, no te desquites conmigo el hecho de que aquella humana no te haga caso – replico Meiko mirándola divertida al ver la expresión de sorpresa que se dibujo en el rostro de la joven. – Pero no te "cite" aquí para hablar contigo de eso, si no para devolverte algo que perdiste… - la mujer trono lo dedos haciendo que de una espesa neblina roja apareciera, dejando ver de manera dificultosa un cofre café en vuelto entre todo aquel humo rojizo - ¿Te interesa?

-¿Qué tramas? – pregunto sospechando de ella, la castaña bufo ante esa pregunta

-Mira, solo quiero darte esta hermosa cajita que se te perdió – contesto mientras ponía sus manos en el objeto haciendo que la niebla roja se disipara - ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-No confió en ti

-Y vaya que tienes razones para hacerlo – hablo con burla – Pero esta vez no quiero acecinarte, me conmovió bastante el hecho de que quieras a una humana – el tono burlón subió de tono con las ultimas palabras, haciendo enojar aun mas a la rubia – Solo eso

-¿Un diablo siendo conmovido? ¿Esperas que me crea eso?

-Piénsalo de esta forma, si tu logras quedarte con la humana, todos mis obstáculos desaparecen – Rin la miro por unos instantes, eso si lo creyó - ¿Ya me crees?

-Supongo – respondió no totalmente convencida

-Bien. Ahora solo extiende tus manos y te daré el cofre, ¿te parece? – No muy convencida del todo la ángel extendió las manos. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Meiko le entrego el objeto a Rin, retrocediendo unos pasos. – Puedes abrirla para que veas que sigue ahí

Siguiendo las palabras dichas por la castaña, Rin abrió con sumo cuidado el cofre. Un suspiro salió de su boca, era verdad, aquello importante aun seguía ahí.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Ya te lo dije

-El hecho de devolverme esto no tiene nada que ver con dejarte "el camino libre" Meiko

-No se, tal vez solo quería ser amable – respondió, la rubia no le creyó ni una sola palabra

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Antes que nada perdón por la tardanza, es que hubo un problema con mi compu, o más bien hay xD, tuve que volver a escribir el cap en la compu de mi hermano (donde estoy ahora) la mía no me prendía, así que la lleve a reparar y bueno, aun no me la devuelven xD<em>

_Ok, notas sobre el cap! Siendo sincera no se me ocurrió poner a otro chico como prometido de Miku que Gakupo xD, ya que ya había puesto a Meito pues, el único que en si faltaba! xD En definitiva este fic va en contra de mis principios vocaloidescos en lo que respecta a parejas xD pero no se preocupen que a pesar de eso lo voy a seguir!_

_Seh, quise poner a Meiko en el fic a pesar de que en la canción no aparece,y lo de Lily y los demás ángeles y el pasado de Rin igual xD, es para darle mas trama a la historia :D_

_Igual si quieren que incluya algo díganme, que estoy para servirles ˆ ˆ Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


End file.
